


Apártate ella es mía

by RecklessanAA4



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Celos, F/F, Jealousy, Love Confessions, delincuente, pelea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessanAA4/pseuds/RecklessanAA4
Summary: La fuckgirl del colegio decide acosar a Nozomi pero no contaba con que tiene a Eli para protegerla.El problema que lleva a Eli a declararse delante de medio colegio.¿Saldrá bien?
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Kudos: 11





	Apártate ella es mía

Estábamos Nozomi y yo caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndonos al consejo estudiantil, teníamos una reunión junto con las distintas presidentas de los clubes para discutir presupuestos.

-Aah Elichi estoy cansada ya quiero acabar con la reunión e irme a mi departamento, tengo una cita con mi cama. Dijo Nozomi con un tono de cansancio junto con una risilla.

-No seas impaciente ¿si? Después de la reunión puedes hacer lo que sea. Dije.

-¿Lo que sea?, incluso una cita con Elichi?

Me miraba de reojo mientras me echaba una risa coqueta.

-Basta Nozomi ya no me molestes dije sonrojándome.

-Ara que linda, no sabía que te ponía así jajajaja~♡

-NOZO-

Iba a reprocharla por hacerme sonrojar otra vez pero alguien nos interrumpió.

Me empujo y agarro a Nozomi lejos de mi alcance para detenerla.

-Asi que aquí estás muñeca, te estaba buscando.

Era Itsumi Koji la idiota del otro salón de tercero que era conocida por ser una fuckgirl y una delincuente, le encantaba meterse en líos e ilusionar jóvenes solo por diversión.

-Q-que quieres conmigo Koji-san. Dijo Nozomi un poco nerviosa ya que está estaba detrás de Nozomi pasándole las manos por su pecho, su estómago y caderas de manera pervertida.

-Te quiero a ti muñeca, porque mejor no dejas a esta amargada y te vienes conmigo, yo te haré pasar un buen momento.

Cuando dijo eso el switch dentro de mi cambio. Rápidamente la aparte de Itsuki y la puse atrás mío, un grupo de estudiantes de comenzaron a amontonar haciendo un círculo.

-¿que es lo que sucede aquí?, se escuchaban los murmullos de las estudiantes- ¿es una pelea por la vicepresidenta?-Vaya ya se notaba que la presidenta sentía algo por su mano derecha jaja- Ay que romántico.

Al escuchar esto no pude evitar sonrojarme, la verdad es que tengo tiempo enamorada de Nozomi. No se cuando comencé a verla de manera diferente pero lo que sé es que daría lo que fuera para que no la lastimaras o que la apartaran de mi.

-Vamonos Elichi porfavor ya estamos llegando tarde a la reunión. Nozomi me saco de mis pensamientos, estaba a punto de hacerle caso cuando está idiota volvió a abrir la boca.

-Que sucede aquí presidenta, ¿no harás algo? ¿O es que no te molesta que le coquetee a Nozomi?

-No dije nada solo apreté mis puños, no iba a hacer un escándalo solo por una idiota irrespetuosa.

-Por que si es así gracias por el permiso para cogermela.

Alcé mis ojos y vi a Nozomi con una cara de humillación mientras nuestro público se reía y la cara de triunfo de Itsuki.

-¡Cállate idiota! Me regrese y le di un puñete en la mandíbula haciendo que se golpeara contra los casilleros.

-¡Auch! Que te sucede, no sabes con quien te metiste, se recogió las mangas de la camisa y se preparo para golpearme.

En ese tiempo me saque el saco y lo lance al piso, también me prepare para golpearla mientras escuchaba como gritaban ¡pelea!, ¡pelea!, ¡pelea!

Cuando estaba viendo que llegaron mis compañeras de Muse Itsuki me intento golpear, pero esquive el golpe, agarrando su brazo y poniéndolo en la espalda haciéndole una llave.

-Más te vale idiota respetar a las chicas pedazo de mierda, especialmente cuando te metes con la mía o sino te volveré a golpear y no dudare en romperte el brazo, apreté un poco más la llave haciendo que me rogara que la suelte.

La eché al suelo y solo vi como huyó.  
Cuando regrese mi cabeza vi a la muchedumbre sonrojada, a mis compañeras con la boca abierta y la Nozomi con una entre felicidad, confusión y ¿enojo?

Caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho, no solo confesé mi amor por Nozomi delante de medio colegio, también me gané una regañada por parte de ella delante de medio colegio.

-Pues ya sabemos quien es la domada. Dijo Nico haciendo que todas se reirán y haciendo que me sonrojara de una manera que no era posible sonrojarse.

-¿vamonos si? Me dijo Nozomi de manera dulce y algo tímida, igual ya llegamos tarde a la reunión, pospongamos la reunión para mañana.

-... Okay. Dije algo nerviosa, aun no tenía una respuesta por parte de Nozomi y eso me tenía preocupada.

————————————————  
-... Eli déjame ver tu mano porfavor.

Nozomi me llevó a su apartamento a curarme la herida de mis nudillos.

-Ay, que haré contigo. Dijo de manera sonrojada mientras aplicaba algo de alcohol para desinfectar.

-Gracias por defenderme, la verdad Itsuki me estaba molestando desde hace unas semanas.

-¡¿Que?! Porque no me lo dijiste antes, ¡hubiese hecho algo para detenerla!

\- jajaja si claro como casi romperle el brazo y dejarle una herida en la mandíbula? Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Por supuesto y mucho más si se sobrepasaba!

Nozomi se acercó a mi, sentía como la cara se me calentaba por el sonrojo y aparte la mirada

-Como que estás un poco cerca no Nozo-

Nozomi me beso tiernamente, sentí pánico pero le respondí el beso con intensidad mientras le abracé la cintura.

-Te amo Elichi. Dijo Nozomi mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía.

-Yo te amo más, ahora ¿porque no me das otro beso?

-No, aun estoy enojada por meterte en una pelea con la delincuente mas peligrosa del colegio. Aunque fue valiente y romántico fue tonto, ¿y si te lastimaba?

-p-pero-

-Nada de peros ahora ayúdame quedándote quieta para ponerte la gasa.

Fin uwu

Espero que les guste ╰(*'︶'*)╯♡

**Author's Note:**

> holii oneshot porque si


End file.
